<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>watch and see by treescape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349301">watch and see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape'>treescape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/treescape/pseuds/treescape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And that…well, it was more than a little staggering. That Qui-Gon wanted so much—wanted <i>Obi-Wan</i> so much—that he couldn’t bring himself to pin down any one thing that he wanted at any one time was enough to derail Obi-Wan’s thoughts for the rest of the evening.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>watch and see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Had Obi-Wan been asked to describe the last week of his life, he might have been tempted to say it had been <i>incandescent</i>, just for the sheer joy of using such a word. Likely he would have settled on something more akin to <i>agreeable</i>, for dignity’s sake, though anyone with a hint of Force sensitivity would have been able to feel the true depth of it.</p><p>Qui-Gon could certainly feel it; there was a soft satisfaction that radiated off of him whenever he seemed to sense Obi-Wan’s thoughts. Obi-Wan liked to think that had at least something to do with the fact that those thoughts were frequently preoccupied with reliving, in exacting detail, the minutia of every touch they had shared since Obi-Wan had finally gathered up the courage to first kiss him.</p><p>In Obi-Wan’s opinion, the memorization techniques Qui-Gon had made him master all those years ago, meant rather for navigating delicate political situations, had certainly been put to good use.</p><p>But once his head began to clear (barely, nominally) from the all-consuming rush that had descended when <i>Qui-Gon kissed him back</i>, Obi-Wan had noticed a distinct pattern. Whenever Obi-Wan sought to learn Qui-Gon’s deepest desires—how he wanted to be touched, what he might have imagined over the long years that stretched into their past—Qui-Gon found a new way to demure. His lips would press a line of kisses down Obi-Wan’s jaw, or his hand would cleverly twist around Obi-Wan’s cock, and Qui-Gon would somehow manage to turn the question back on Obi-Wan.</p><p>A younger Obi-Wan, less experienced in Qui-Gon’s mannerisms, might have feared that Qui-Gon didn’t truly want him—that the older man was, in fact, just humouring him. Now, nearing thirty and having known him as a friend and a lover instead of just as a Master, Obi-Wan knew better. He had seen the unguarded look in Qui-Gon’s eyes as they drifted to sleep, had felt the uncontrolled pressure of Qui-Gon’s fingers on his hips, had heard the catch in Qui-Gon’s breathing whenever his fingers grazed Qui-Gon’s face.</p><p>But still, he was curious, and there was no point to not asking outright if there was a reason.</p><p>When he broached the subject one evening, tucked against Qui-Gon on the couch in Qui-Gon’s quarters, the other man gave him a quizzical look and said, after a moment, “Everything we do is something I have dreamed of, even if I did not know it until that moment.” He smiled and Obi-Wan was suddenly very distracted by the gentle crease of his lips as he spoke. “I am, you might say, somewhat spoiled for choice.”</p><p>And that…well, it was more than a little staggering. That Qui-Gon wanted so much—wanted <i>Obi-Wan</i> so much—that he couldn’t bring himself to pin down any one thing that he wanted at any one time was enough to derail Obi-Wan’s thoughts for the rest of the evening.</p><p>But he decided as he lay there that night, still pleasantly sore from the lingering pressure of Qui-Gon moving within him, that that was certainly no reason not to apply himself to unearthing every single thing Qui-Gon had ever even thought to want from him.</p><p>In fact, it only made Obi-Wan more determined to make Qui-Gon come apart at the seams.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div>Over the next few days, Obi-Wan settled in to watch and wait. It was certainly no hardship; he had always thought Qui-Gon to be unrelentingly beautiful, from the sweep of his brow and the broken curve of his nose to the graceful arch of his feet.<p>Watching Qui-Gon, cataloguing the shape of his face and the lines of his body, had once been a furtive pleasure that Obi-Wan was not sure he was allowed.</p><p>Now, it was a joy to be reveled in.</p><p>In the end, it wasn’t really a surprise that Qui-Gon seemed to delight in watching him back. It was something Obi-Wan thought he had perhaps always noticed, somewhere in the back of his mind, even if it had never before occurred to him to <i>do</i> something with it. It didn’t seem to matter how mundane the act that Obi-Wan performed: Qui-Gon’s gaze followed him when he angled his body through the door of Qui-Gon’s bedroom, or moved about the kitchen, or flipped the pages of a book.</p><p>And the force of Qui-Gon’s eyes whenever Obi-Wan let his limbs go loose with pleasure or danced his fingers over Qui-Gon’s skin—well, it was like a physical thing, imprinted on his skin.</p><p>It was enough to make him wonder what Qui-Gon would do if Obi-Wan were to deliberately make a show of it. Possibilities cascaded through his mind, each as tempting as the last.</p><p>He imagined going to his knees, teasing Qui-Gon with nothing but the image and the pressure of his tongue against the slit of Qui-Gon’s cock. The thought of Qui-Gon restraining himself, legs tense and quivering with the effort of holding still, watching until he couldn’t help but urge Obi-Wan for more, made Obi-Wan’s breath come a little faster.</p><p>He remembered what it had felt like to ride above Qui-Gon three nights before, and the fingers that had reached back to press gently against his rim where it stretched around Qui-Gon’s length. He imagined what it would be like to spread himself out on his stomach, or to brace himself on hands and knees, and the brand that Qui-Gon’s eyes would become as he watched himself breach Obi-Wan’s body again and again until he finally spilled over the edge. He imagined urging Qui-Gon to use his fingers in the aftermath, to watch as they pressed inside until Obi-Wan, too, found release.</p><p>He imagined laying himself out against Qui-Gon’s sheets, with Qui-Gon’s blankets kicked down around his ankles and the back of his head cradled by Qui-Gon’s pillow as he worked himself with one hand, or opened himself with two slick fingers. He thought of telling Qui-Gon not to touch him—not yet, not until Qui-Gon had seen him fall apart on and under his own hands—and then asking Qui-Gon to watch while Obi-Wan proceeded to take him apart, too.</p><p>And Obi-Wan—Obi-Wan suddenly knew exactly how Qui-Gon felt.</p><p>Where would he ever start?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you're all doing okay. I'm planning to write my way through much of the next while, so if you're looking for a distraction and are interested in dropping me a prompt (either from one of the memes I've recently re-blogged or a random prompt), please swing by my <a href="https://treescape.tumblr.com/ask">askbox</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>